This invention relates generally to a children""s game or toy, and more specifically to a children""s game or toy wherein the selection of a random number and the application of that number to the game mechanism may cause the release of a pitching mechanism containing water or other material directed toward the game player.
There are countless children""s games and toys designed to amuse and occupy children (and in some cases adults also). In one class of such games, a random number or letter is selected by the player followed by the manipulation of an article or device that provides a number or letter as an output value. If the output value matches the selected random number, the player is declared a winner. Probably the simplest example of such a game is the use of cubicle die wherein each cube face depicts a number from one to six. Typically, the cube faces are marked with dots to represent the number. The game player selects a number from one to six (or higher numbers if more than one die is used) and the die is rolled along a horizontal surface until it comes to a stop with one cube face up. If the number depicted by the exposed cube face is the same as the number selected by the player, then the player is declared a winner of the game.